In hydroformylation/reduction technology, the one-step reaction for converting an olefin to an alcohol requires the utilization of a catalyst, such as rhodium or cobalt. Rhodium is the preferred catalyst, and it is advantageous for economic reasons to use it on a support. However, such a support is difficult to obtain because it must possess two critical features: low rhodium leach and adequate chemical stability. In addition, the support should be relatively easy to handle.
Although the hydroformylation step of the process can use a homogeneous rhodium catalyst, the reduction step requires the presence of a tertiary nitrogen and rhodium. If the tertiary nitrogen on the resin is depleted, there is a decrease in the activity of the process for reduction. Therefore, an ideal support should incorporate both rhodium and a tertiary amine that is chemically stable.
Some of the materials previously used as a catalyst support include Amberlite IRA-68 (trademark of Rohm & Haas), Reilly R8050 (trademark of Reilly Tar and Chemical Co.) and Dowex MWA-1 (trademark of The Dow Chemical Company). However, these materials require special treatment or have higher rhodium leach and/or lower chemical stability than desired. Consequently, there is still a need in the industry for a better catalyst support for rhodium during the hydroformylation/reduction of an olefin to an alcohol.